Luna
'Appearance' Luna is a 17 years old girl who dyed her hair into brown, actually her hair is blonde and have some waves in the bottom of her hair. Her hair often tied up like half ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Her eyes colour are grey, but she wears brown softlens (that's only for fashion though and because she want to be more Asians since she move to Indonesia). She often use her school uniforms (a shirt with blue jacket and blue skirt). 'Personality' A little bit different from another girl, she loves to laugh, friendly, and polite enough. Sometimes she can be so pervert and plunges her friends to be a pervert too. She is a honest girl and optimistic. But her minds are too complicated to retrace. Moody and sensitive are her bad personality. Luna often feels so empty, like a hole in her chest. She doesn't know why she feels like that. Maybe her half of her souls are missing? That's still unknown. Laugh, play, have fun are what she does to 'kill' that feeling. Although that's not a medicine to heal wound, just a painkiller to kill that feeling. She tries to search some thing that would fill the hole. But she finds nothing. Because of that she makes 'Koran Kaleidoscope' canvas. Luna isn't Luna afterall. Just a reflection of Luna. Named Luna because she's just a reflection of the sun. 'History' In the future, sweepers are employed again by the goverment secretly. Then, the goverment tell to the eraser that they must eradicate someone who spread artblock. She was sent to Indonesia and join Hero in Canvas-RangeR. It's also nice because comics price in Indonesia is very cheap so she can buy a lot of comics. Until now she still study to mastered Indonesian language. As a Ranger Luna daily lifes are full of repetation. In the morning, she goes the college/university or work to Hero Support C's homebase and meet Nazuna , Fynn , Avan , Archie . What are they talking about? They've just chit chat, not work really. In the afternoon, she goes home with Nazuna and often meet Souten when they're passing Frandoll's Cafe. 'Real works' come after she became a pianist in the band that made by Byakuya, Lucy, Faye and if the goverment sent a command to erase someone or when the sweeping list is sent. 'Relationships' *Byakuya, Lucy, Faye's band pianist *When Luna's laptop doesn't want to connect to the internet anymore, she brings her laptop to Andes to ask for some service. Andes realized that the Wi-Fi is broken because used to long. So, he bought her the new one then modified it with heatsink and extra cooler so it's safe to use. From that moment, if there's something wrong with her laptop, she will search for Andes. *Luna often see Krain and Airi when they're dating either intentionally or unintentionally. *Luna wants to be taught about guns by Stravinsky *Suzette is Luna's first relation. Luna is her fighting partner since Suzette isn't good at close ranged battle. They're also a pervert partner. *Luna often borrows Asahi's stuff or rental for sure. Sometimes she likes to owe or pay him with foods. *Luna often became Cro's pianist if she's singing in the Cafe. 'References' http://dollmaster27.deviantart.com/ * Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Hero Category:Team C